User blog:TopherGopher/SpongeFan Hunger Games: Part I - The Bloodbath
Sometime during the Hunger Games series, another type was occuring. But not in Panem - instead, in a continent called Wikia. Each year, 15 citizens, called "users", are chosen. This year, all of the tributes are from the same Wiki... SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. The Tributes : Rarity7Best : Ponyo Fan : JCM : MirrorWatcher : TopherGopher : Da Nerd : RamDarre : JellyfishJam38 : William Leonard : MrScience12 : Teleram : Loopa23 : Suds47 : SummerSpongefan20 : Doctor Bugs The Bloodbath : The tributes rise to the stadium. Each and every user is standing on a metal plate. In front of the plates are landmines, to prevent false starts. Unfortunately, Loopa had never paid attention to the games' starts. He looked around, seeing that everybody was staying still on their platform. He decided that he could be sneaky and avoid the landmines. He failed. : The bloodbath starts in 30 more seconds. Someone here is going to die. We all knew this day was coming. We just don't know who it will be that will make it out of here alive. : The bell rings from the top of the dome. The tributes shoot off of the pillars, dashing as fast as they can into a certain direction. Some are heading straight to the Cornucopia. Some are running off into the other direction, climbing up acacia trees and picking strawberries. : Topher managed to snag a bag of supplies and a kit of throwing knives. Inside the bag was flint and steel, a water bottle with some fresh water, a flask, a first-aid kit, and 2 packs of venison jerky. : Nick didn't go for much, but he did obtain a very useful weapon. He grabbed a bow and a quiver full of arrows. He immediately ran off in the direction of his pressure pad, not daring to run past the other tributes. Nick decided that the first thing to do would be to find a rabbit to shoot for food. : Ben, having little experience with weapons, did not head to the Cornucopia. Instead, he crafted together a slingshot from a Y-shaped stick and a piece of the rubber belt he used in his attire. : Tanner had headed straight to the centre. As he was the first to get there, he snagged a collection of switchblades and pocket knives, plus a bag full of sweets and wine. He had never drunk any before, but still, it's liquid. He ran off in the direction of Violet. : By the end of Day 1, 3 tributes had died. The pictures shown up of the users, right before everybody fell asleep somewhere. Topher, in a stick hammock; Tanner and Violet, in a small cave; Suds, in a hole in the ground (he had found a shovel and burrowed down); and Science and JCM in a tent, from the former's pack. : The users who had lost that day were: : Loopa23 : Doctor Bugs : Teleram Category:Blog posts Category:TopherGopher Category:Spongefan Hunger Games